Aquele que me merece
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: HENTAI! A dor de uma traição pode mudar o coração de uma pessoa... Serena nota alguém, que de um jeito torto, a ama como sempre desejou ser amada e essa constatação a deixa confusa. Irá Sailor Moon render-se aos braços de príncipe Diamante e esquecer Darien? O futuro pode ser completamente mudado. Seria isso tão ruim, afinal? Reviews, por favor!


****Olá amigos, primeiramente, um aviso: Se você é muito fã de Darien, pode não gostar dessa fanfic, mas, se tiver mente aberta, pode até gostar.

Essa fic se passa durante a saga R, quando nossas queridas guerreiras retornam do futuro à Tóquio do presente e deparam-se com um enorme cristal negro no meio da cidade, assim como Rini crescida, transformada em Black Lady.

Escrevi a história nesse dia 13 de junho, meu aniversário, pena que só pude postar agora... Digamos que é um presente para mim mesma e para todos os que apreciam esse lindo personagem tão pouco explorado em fanfics em português por aqui!

O hentai não está tão leve dessa vez, acho que o meu nível de safadeza tem subido e está dando nisso, não se espantem! O capítulo está longo, mas é único, compreendam que se fosse menor, ficaria incompleto e cheio de falhas, tentei fazer da história mais próxima ao contexto o possível. E é isso, vamos à fic!

* * *

**Aquele que me merece**

Dor... Aguda no peito, como se uma faca atravessasse os ossos e coração – foi o que Serena sentiu ao ver o homem que lhe fora prometido desde a vida passada agarrado a uma estranha nos fundos do Game Center.

— ...Darien? — sussurrou perplexa. Tal foi desagradável a surpresa que a maleta escolar escorreu de seus dedos e foi ao chão, papéis e cadernos se espalharam, pingos caíram sobre eles: lágrimas.

— Darien, eu sinto muito, juro que tentei impedi-la de entrar! — Andrew disse completamente envergonhado.

— Quem é ela? — a mulher anônima perguntou em tom natural.

Serena engoliu a saliva como se tentasse com ela empurrar o coração de volta ao seu lugar de origem, e não só ele, mas também todo o sentimento de revolta, tristeza e descrença. Rini fora capturada pelos Black Moon e transformada em Black Lady, fazia poucas horas que voltaram do futuro para salvá-la, há menos de um dia receberam a notícia de que seriam marido e mulher, rei e rainha em um século futuro, era certeza de que o amor entre os dois transcenderia milênios, era eterno e único! Como poderia? Pela lua, eles tinham uma filha no futuro! Aquela cena deplorável poderia ser explicada, ela pensava, contudo, não sabia se a explicação seria a que ela desejava... E com medo de ser o que temia, correu desnorteada, esbarrando os braços pelas paredes, sem dar tempo de seu Tuxedo Mask pronunciar uma só palavra.

Darien bateu de costas na parede sem equilíbrio, pôs uma mão no rosto, com a outra esmurrou a parede.

— O que foi que fiz?

— Darien, meu amor, quem era aquela garotinha? — a outra perguntou. — Mais uma de suas admiradoras?

— Não. — Andrew se meteu na conversa. — Darien, pelo amor de Deus, diga a verdade para Lyra! Você sempre soube que não poderia manter esses dois relacionamentos para sempre!

Serena entrou em casa sem nada falar, subiu como um foguete os degraus da escada, bateu a porta do quarto com tamanha força que seu irmão caçula pensou ter rachado a parede. Jogou-se na cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro, seus soluços, ainda que abafados, foram ouvidos pela pequena gata sentada à janela.

— Serena, o que foi isso? O que aconteceu? — Lua saltou do parapeito à cabeceira, tocou a pequena pata na cabeça da companheira.

— O Darien tem outra, Lua! — a afirmação provocou tristeza e surpresa não só nela, mas também na gatinha.

— Eu não acredito que Darien faria uma coisa dessas, ele te ama! Vocês pertencem um ao outro! — a gata argumentou — Deve haver uma explicação para isso, só pode ser um mal entendido!

—... Será? Meu querido Darien sempre foi tão distante, ele nunca me beijou do jeito que beijava aquela garota! Era mais velha, bonita... Como se explica isso? Obra do inimigo? Será que induziram o Darien a fazer isso? — Serena, desejando alimentar alguma esperança, por mais absurda que fosse, criou a hipótese — É claro, só pode ser isso! — abriu um sorriso ingênuo — Preciso acreditar no meu Darien, ninguém pode nos separar!

— Que tal ligar para as meninas para pedir uma ajuda? — Lua sugeriu — Elas podem aconselhá-la, ainda não consigo acreditar...

Serena seguiu o conselho da pequena felina e marcou um encontro com as amigas na mesma lanchonete de sempre. Quando todas estavam reunidas, cada uma segurando seu respectivo milkshake, a lourinha traída começou a narrar a história. Conforme contava, observava o semblante de cada uma das garotas, notava-as baixar os olhos para a mesa, apertar os copos de plástico, chegava a suspeitar que algumas sentiam culpa, mas persistiu em contar tudo até o fim.

— E foi isso... Darien estava beijando uma mulher às escondidas, nos fundos do Game Center... Acobertado pelo Andrew! — disse indignada, passando as mãos pelos olhos, novamente o choro descia.

— Serena, olha... — Amy começou sem graça — Por favor, não nos odeie por isso.

— Como assim? — arregalou os olhos azuis, confusa.

— Nós sabíamos. — Lita se apressou.

— O quê? — a menina se levantou bruscamente e estapeou a mesa com as duas mãos.

— Senta, Serena! Deixa que eu conto tudo! — Rei, aflita, se levantou junto — Fui eu quem descobriu o caso de Darien primeiro, isso foi alguns dias antes de viajarmos ao futuro...

— Então, Rei nos chamou ao templo Hikawa, nos reunimos e decidimos investigar tudo! Essa mulher se chama Lyra e é colega de classe do Darien na faculdade. Não só Rei, mas eu também os vi passearem juntos com frequência e resolvi investigar! — Mina interveio — Todas nós fizemos um belo papel de detetive! Amy os viu em um restaurante à beira da praia, na verdade os seguiu até lá, já estava muito suspeito! Daí a constatação veio quando Lita e Rei foram atrás dos dois e os viram adentrar um motel...

— Ai, Mina! Não piore as coisas! — Rei interrompeu — Serena, queríamos poupá-la, ainda mais depois de tudo o que você e Darien vivenciaram em Tóquio de Cristal... É praticamente certo de que serão casados no futuro! Tudo isso deve ser só uma fase, e tenho certeza de que daqui a pouco Darien irá procurá-la para se desculpar. Duvido que a abandone por outra qualquer!

— Restaurante romântico, motel? O Darien nunca me levou à lugares assim! — rendeu-se ao pranto completamente, o corpo todo tremeu como se perdesse a base. — Iam me contar quando a batalha acabasse? Acham que faria alguma diferença?

— Serena, espera... — Amy pediu, mas Serena se foi do mesmo modo descontrolado como saíra do Game Center.

Enquanto corria pela cidade e o vento levava suas lágrimas para longe, avistou o enorme cristal negro implantado no centro, próximo à torre. Parou repentinamente e fitou o objeto com mais calma, através de toda a negritude e ar macabro recordou-se de quando foi raptada pelo príncipe da Lua Negra e como ele a olhava tão desejoso... Balançou a cabeça e tornou a correr até chegar a casa, não fez questão de se perguntar o porquê de aleatoriamente ter pensado naquilo.

Dessa vez a entrada foi mais amena, abriu devagar a porta, os odangos estavam quase desfeitos, alguns fios dourados caíam sobre os ombros, pequenas folhas de arbustos haviam se enrolado em seus cabelos, trazidas pela ventania até eles.

— Minha filha, o que está havendo? — a voz doce e maternal chegou aos ouvidos dela.

Serena, com tremendo esforço, abriu um pequeno sorriso e balançou uma das mãos como quem quer dizer "não foi nada".

— Aquele rapaz bonito veio até aqui, pediu-me que lhe entregasse isso. — colocou nas mãos da filha uma rosa vermelha e uma carta. — Ele parecia transtornado. Vocês brigaram?

O sorriso se expandiu ao fitar a flor e o envelope, uniu os dois ao peito e suspirou, aliviada.

"Rei tinha razão, Darien se arrependeu, deve ser um pedido de desculpas!" — em silêncio abraçou a mãe, em seguida subiu a escada e voltou ao quarto.

— Que alegria toda é essa, Serena? — Lua perguntou. — Notícias de Darien?

— Adivinhe só! Ele me mandou essa carta, deve ser o mais bonito pedido de desculpas! — disse empolgada.

— O que está esperando? Abra-a!

Assim o fez. Ansiosa demais para tirar o lacre rasgou o envelope e puxou o papel de dentro, a rosa ela colocou sobre a cama. Bastou por os olhos nas primeiras linhas para que perdessem o brilho e os lábios o sorriso.

_Serena,_

_Sinto muito pela lamentável cena que presenciou hoje. Pode parecer irônico dizer isso, mas, a última coisa que desejei nesse mundo foi magoá-la, embora fosse inevitável. Sempre nutri um carinho muito especial por você, por tempos acreditei que isso fosse amor, e talvez seja, mas não o tipo de amor que deve desejar que eu sinta. Apaixonei-me por Lyra há alguns meses, no início pensei que fosse passageiro, todavia, conforme os dias passavam mais forte se tornavam meus sentimentos por ela, adultos, passionais, me envolvi completamente e se tornou sério sem que percebesse. Andrew me aconselhou diversas vezes a contar-lhe verdade e eu esperava o momento certo... Mas quando há momento certo para confessar algo tão vergonhoso? Me dói demais, só eu sei como, no entanto, devo ser sincero agora para retratar a minha covardia: Não consigo sentir algo tão maduro por você. O que temos é uma grande amizade, um elo quase fraternal e não paixão. Estava me preparando para lhe dizer, mas fomos ao futuro e presenciamos todos os acontecimentos, a nossa união e não quis estragar isso. Estou disposto à abandonar Lyra para viver o nosso futuro, até porque Rini depende disso e pretendo salvá-la. Não a abandonarei, Serena. Quem sabe com o tempo, quando amadurecer e não for mais tão menina, a paixão que sinto por Lyra não possa ser acesa por você? Me perdoe, parece que até o aparentemente perfeito Tuxedo Mask tem instintos e não consegue resistir à eles. _

Amassou aquele maldito papel até torná-lo em uma pequena bola deformada. Agredia a simples folha e quanto mais a amassava, acreditava que parecida estava ao estado de sua alma. Caiu de joelhos sobre o tapete e apertou-o entre os dedos. Urrou descontrolada. Pegou a rosa e começou a arrancar cada pétala, esfarelou-as em mãos até delas extrair o líquido, similar ao sangue que fervia nas veias.

— Serena! — Lua se aproximou.

— Então é por isso que ele não me abraçava ou beijava com frequência, mal me olhava! É claro, sou só uma menininha! Só que eu realmente acreditei que Darien fosse diferente dos outros homens! Lua, o Darien se apaixonou por uma mulher madura! Só está comigo porque se sente obrigado a isso, porque temos que ter a Rini! Acho que terminou comigo daquela vez não só para me proteger, e sim porque não me aguentava mais!

— Acalme-se, deve estar enganada!

— Acha mesmo? Leia a carta! — jogou-se sentada à cama e de frente para a janela, tocou as duas mãos no vidro e nele viu o reflexo da própria face inundada.

— Não consigo acreditar em uma coisa dessas! — a gatinha andou de um lado para o outro.

— O Darien não me deseja, ele não é meu como você disse, e nem eu dele! Será que eu sou tão infantil a ponto de ser impossível alguém me desejar? — encostou a testa no vidro gelado, olhando com mais atenção, além dos prédios, a ponta do monumento maligno podia ser vista.

"_Você será minha, custe o que custar!"_ — Outra vez lembrou-se do rapto, dos olhos fulminantes de certo homem que parecia capaz de matar por ela. As mãos escorreram do vidro aos lençóis e neles repousaram. De repente, as lágrimas desceram com menos frequência e um frio percorreu o ventre.

— Serena? — Lua chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Preciso descansar... Por favor, me deixe um pouco sozinha.

— Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem! — Lua advertiu — Estamos passando por um momento decisivo, o futuro desse planeta depende de nós e...

— Eu sei, e justamente por isso preciso descansar para estar bem para a próxima batalha. Eu ficarei bem! — outro sorriso falso, como de outrora para a mãe.

Lua não teve opção, precisava se encontrar com Artêmis para tentar descobrir um meio de destruir o objeto maligno, e também, queria conversar com as meninas para saber como fora o encontro, e principalmente, encontrar Darien para tirar toda aquela história a limpo. Naqueles instantes o sol caía e dava espaço ao céu azul escuro da noitinha, a sua protegida loura se levantou, pegou uma toalha cor de rosa no armário e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho. Lua suspirou, prometeu a si mesma que tentaria ser rápida para não deixar Serena só por muito tempo.

...Era exatamente solidão o que Serena desejava. Submersa pelas águas da banheira pensava em tudo o que viveu naquele dia, no flagrante de Darien, na confissão das amigas. Tentava encontrar algo de bom naquilo tudo e quanto mais procurava só sentia-se ainda mais tola. Até as próprias amigas omitiram a verdade! Parecia que não tinha ninguém além de Lua... Àquela altura não conseguia pensar em Rini ou Black Lady, era como um sonho que jamais se realizaria, ou então não seria um fruto de amor, somente de um compromisso vazio e político. Não era com nada disso que sonhara, queria amor, paixão, entrega!

Paixão, desejo... Era tudo o que olhos púrpuros demonstravam em sua imensidão de luz em meio às trevas... E os cabelos da cor de um céu límpido, os trajes nobres, brancos, o fino sorriso, a pele tão clara... Por que parava para pensar repentinamente na beleza do inimigo?

— Ele parecia querer tanto me beijar... — sussurrou, a cabeça já de volta a superfície.

Terminou o banho, secou os cabelos e se deitou pensando no beijo que quase lhe foi surrupiado. Pensava também na firmeza com que a mão fria lhe segurou o queixo e estranhou apreciar tardiamente. Passou a mão nos lábios, lembrou-se dos poucos beijos que trocou com Darien e constatou que os únicos realmente quentes aconteceram em outra vida, quando era princesa Serena e ele príncipe Endymion.

Sentia-se abandonada pelas amigas, perdera a grande razão de sua vida e vontade de lutar pelo mundo, a Terra pareceu um lugar tão triste e frio para se importar... Olhou mais uma vez através da janela e viu a ponta do cristal negro envolvida por uma aura sinistra. Pegou o broche sobre o criado mudo, acabara de ter uma ideia:

"Se eu sumisse, Darien poderia ficar com a tal de Lyra sem culpa, e as meninas com o tempo se conformariam, cada uma levaria a sua vida. Eu posso convencer o príncipe Diamante a deixar de atacar o planeta e... posso ir embora com ele!".

Partiu discretamente, por muito pouco não cruzou com Lua que retornava de cada compromisso. Em passos acelerados chegou ao destino planejado — transformada em Sailor Moon, ficou parada em frente ao enorme objeto, tentou aproximar-se mais, porém, a densa camada de energia maligna a repeliu, caiu sentada. Levantou-se, mais uma vez tentou atravessar aquela barreira e nada conseguiu. Afoita por entrar em contato com o líder de Nemesis exclamou seu nome diversas vezes:

— Príncipe Diamante, sou eu, Sailor Moon! Vim ao seu encontro, apareça!

— Veja só, é Sailor Moon e está sozinha! — Black Lady disse entre risos, via a imagem da guerreira através de um grande holograma no centro do salão, dentro do enorme cristal negro — É uma ótima oportunidade de acabar com ela!

— Não. — Diamante segurou o braço da dama negra, impedindo-a — Ela está chamando a mim... Mas, por quê?

— Príncipe, só pode ser uma armadilha. — Grande Sábio alertou.

— Ou a minha grande chance... — sorriu malicioso.

Como tanto fora pedido, o príncipe presenteou a guerreira com a sua presença. Sailor Moon o viu surgir como se fosse mágica, flutuando à sua frente, imponente, de braços cruzados. Respirou fundo, tentou manter a calma, não conseguia sair do lugar. Enquanto ele descia e se aproximava, a marinheira da lua ofegava e fechava as mãos.

— Sailor Moon à minha procura, quem diria? — andou calmamente até ela — A mulher que me repeliu no futuro aqui, clamando por meu nome... — o prazer era notável no timbre, sorriso e olhar.

Serena estremeceu, estava parada diante a ele, e olhando-o mais atentamente reparava o quanto era belo, e também, perverso... Estaria tão despedaçada por dentro a ponto de não mais desaprovar o comportamento do príncipe? Naquele momento, tudo o que queria era um colo, alguém que a amasse. Queria se sentir amada, mulher. Por tanto desejar isso foi capaz de ir até o inimigo e deixar a Terra totalmente vulnerável. Fechou os olhos e outra vez como as muitas, chorou. Envergonhada de si, de seu egoísmo e fraqueza, cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. Diamante, confuso, observou parado de onde estava.

— Por que está chorando, não veio aqui me enfrentar?

— Não!

— Então por que veio?

— Porque sou uma tonta!

— Do que está falando, Sailor Moon, está louca? — piscou rapidamente os olhos, ainda mais confuso do que antes.

— Acho que sim... — tirou as mãos da face, contudo, não o encarou — Devo ter enlouquecido completamente, mas isso não tem importância, nada mais tem.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — fitou-a diretamente, percebeu em cada traço o sofrimento, descrença e carência. — Se não veio para lutar, veio para quê?

— Para que me leve com você! — estava feito, já não era tempo de se arrepender. — Faça-me sua como tanto quer!

Diamante nada disse, somente abriu mais os olhos expressando um contentamento insano, os dentes pareceram brilhar naquele sorriso de satisfação. Em um gesto com as mãos fez com que o corpo da marinheira viesse de encontro ao seu, com ela nos braços sem luta para desvencilhar-se, teletransportou-se para o interior do grande cristal.

Trevas... Espelhos negros que refletiam a amargura do coração, a profunda melancolia e vazio no espírito. Sentiu as costas gelarem ao entrarem em contato com a parede de pedra preciosa. À sua frente, segurando-lhe o queixo como da outra vez estava ele, da mesma forma que a anterior, o mesmo olhar tão frio e quente ao mesmo tempo, havia uma chama ali que jamais existira em Darien.

— Finalmente! — ele disse — Você é minha, Sailor Moon! Somente minha!

— Se eu for sua, você será só meu também? — perguntou chorosa — Não vai se interessar por uma mulher mais madura, mais bonita?

— Do que está falando? — Passou o dedo indicador pelo canto da face jovial da guerreira — Então é verdade que também me quer? Por que me interessaria por outra se você é a única que quero?

Feliz? Ela ficou feliz com o que ouviu? Se não era felicidade, era algo parecido, talvez um alívio, leveza, não importava, parecia bom. De repente o coração pareceu levemente aquecido, deu-se conta de que não estava morta. Abriu um pequeno sorriso, junto a ele outra lágrima escorreu. Estava cansada de ser tão chorona... Passou o dedo pelo olho, livrando-se rapidamente daquele prenúncio.

— Você pode me beijar agora... — ela corou.

A rendição de Sailor Moon estampada no tom, nos braços inertes e corpo relaxado fora a realização de uma utopia. O príncipe respirou pesadamente e entreabriu os lábios, umedecidos de tanto desejo. Passou as mãos pelos ombros dela e os apertou, aproximou o rosto lentamente, olhando-a fixamente, completamente entregue, à espera do toque, de sensações. Viu-a fechar os olhos e suspirar, notou o rubor nas maçãs. O desprezo que um dia aqueles olhos azuis demonstraram se foi junto à devoção que ela nutrira por outro homem. Não fazia ideia do que acontecera, mas sabia que Endymion não mais fazia parte daquela mulher, sabia também que algo ele fizera que a machucou tanto à ponto de fazê-la procurar por outros braços. Diamante daria a ela o acalento que precisava e a faria esquecer Endymion, mudaria o futuro. Enfim, os planos iam de vento em poupa! Em um meio sorriso, encaixou a boca à dela e segurou-lhe a nuca, espremeu os lábios e degustou-os com a ponta da língua. Quentes, macios como um pêssego, doces como o vinho que ele tanto gostava e que ela podia sentir o gosto enquanto o beijava. A sensação foi recíproca, ambos apreciaram tanto que não permitiram que o outro se apartasse, e enquanto perdurava, Serena via Darien cada vez mais distante de si... Nunca imaginou que poderia substituí-lo tão rápido, talvez ele não fosse tudo o que ela sempre pensou. **Não**, ele realmente **não** era!  
Passou desajeitadamente o braço pela nuca de Diamante, mais uma vez o surpreendendo. Um afago, um abraço, sim, carinho! Retribuiu o gesto de Sailor Moon agarrando-lhe a cintura. Achando pouco, enrolou a língua à dela, circundou-a e a sugou, inclinou o corpo para frente, unindo-o ao dela e a prensando ainda mais contra a parede de cristal. Serena emitiu um baixo gemido, o príncipe animou-se a continuar. Deslizou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo da guerreira, apertou-a e a ergueu. Os pés dela abandonaram o chão, e antes que sentisse algum desconforto, as mesmas mãos seguraram as suas coxas e induziram que suas pernas enlaçassem o corpo masculino que apertava o dela. Um polegar roçou em sua virilha, outra vez sentiu um frio no ventre além de fortes arrepios, jamais havia sentido algo do tipo. As mãos trêmulas, ainda cobertas por luvas brancas, apertaram a capa escura. Paixão — finalmente sabia o que era. O calor intenso subia por dentro e por fora, a pele se eriçava, era completamente diferente da pureza, da forma mágica como ela encarava o que sentia por Darien. Era real, concreto como aquelas paredes. Palpável... E como era palpável! O dedo desavergonhado que rodeava a virilha beirou o colã branco por debaixo da saia pregueada e quase o adentrou, preparado para invadir o mais íntimo dela, nunca antes tocado, nem por ela mesma. As pernas estremeceram e cruzaram-se mais ainda, apertando o corpo do príncipe, amassando a farda branca. O beijo cessou, Diamante desejava explorar outras partes com a boca. Percorreu a bochecha, o queixo e chegou ao pescoço, sugou a pele fina e a mordeu, roubou outro gemido doce e acanhado.

— Ah, Sailor Moon... — sussurrou, roçando lábios e nariz sobre a mesma pele que marcara. Em seguida segurou uma daquelas marias-chiquinhas presas em odangos e mergulhou o nariz nos fios de ouro, aspirando profundamente o aroma suave — Quem poderia trocá-la por outra mulher? Nenhuma se compara a você! Quem seria tão tolo a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas?

— Obrigada... — sorriu emocionada. Afagou os cabelos celestiais com uma mão enquanto ele repousou o rosto em seu peito. — É tão bom saber que existe alguém que me queira assim... Isso deve ser paixão, o que chamam de sentimento mais maduro, não é?

— Não. — ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a diretamente — Paixão é passageira e inconstante, minha Sailor Moon. Isso é amor.

— Amor... Eu não sei mais o que é. — novamente seria coberta pela sombra da tristeza, mas dedos gentis afagaram-lhe os lábios, contornaram a pele.

**— Você** é. — desencostou-a da parede e andou por dentro de um largo corredor com ela ainda nos braços — E vou fazê-la me amar, você vai ver.

— Eu quero muito amar você... — repousou o rosto no ombro dele.

— E irá. — a convicção no tom era tamanha que conseguia fazê-la acreditar.

No final do corredor havia um enorme quarto, extremamente parecido com o que Serena esteve quando fora sequestrada pelo príncipe. Abriu um sorriso singelo enquanto o corpo pendia sobre o macio colchão e o de Diamante, por cima, fazia sombra sobre o seu. Os olhos violetas novamente a fizeram sentir o que era desejo por seu brilho, pela profundidade, tão direto, tão certo do que queria... Ah sim, ele era um homem de verdade, o tipo de homem que Darien deveria ter sido e **nunca **foi!

O laço vermelho desajeitado para um lado, um ombro exposto por a gola de marinheira ter arregaçado, os cabelos esparramados, cada maria-chiquinha para um lado, a saia sutilmente levantada, era incrível que mesmo sendo tão jovem, conseguia ser sensual aos olhos dele.

— Príncipe Diamante... Como pode ser o vilão? — lamentou, enquanto ele aproveitara para percorrer seu rosto, pescoço e ombro com beijos. — Isso não é justo...

— Só serei o vilão se quiser me enxergar assim, depende de seu ponto de vista. Acha que sou o vilão agora? — não parou o que fazia, continuou a beijar-lhe a pele, e mais, passou uma das mãos por dentro da gola do uniforme de heroína e desceu o outro lado, expondo o ombro que ainda era coberto.

— Não, você é meu salvador... — fechou os olhos, apreciando cada arrepio que ele provocava. Percebia-o sutilmente despir seu ombro e tirar uma bota de cada vez para ter melhor acesso as suas pernas. — O que está fazendo? — as maçãs rosaram novamente.

— Tornando-a minha. — subiu os dedos pelas coxas, percebeu-as tensionadas e as massageou. Segurou firmemente o broche dela, afundou a mão no laço do uniforme. Serena abriu subitamente os olhos e segurou a mão dele com as duas. Diamante notou temor nos orbes oceânicos, além de timidez e parcela de insegurança — Não tema, devolverei isso para você depois. — sem cerimônia arrancou o apetrecho que dava poderes à Sailor Moon e jogou-o ao piso escuro, imediatamente o uniforme de marinheira se desfez em fitas avermelhadas, os únicos pedaços de pano que ainda a cobriam. — Linda... — sentou-se sobre ela, contemplando-a. Serena cobriu os seios com os braços e a intimidade escondeu em um cruzar de pernas. — Como você é linda!

— Eu nunca... — respirou fundo para conseguir prosseguir — fiquei assim na frente de um homem... — tremia como um cão medroso. O coração palpitou, ainda era capaz de acelerar por alguém no fim das contas.

— E suponho que também nunca tenha visto um desse jeito. – Diamante sorriu, calmamente se desfez da capa e a deixou cair para o lado da cama.

De joelhos sobre o tecido de seda que revestia o leito, o príncipe em ritmo cruel abriu a farda, aos poucos a pele pálida do peito e barriga era exposta, depois os braços não muito musculosos, mas bem delineados. Serena sentou, ainda cobrindo cada parte íntima de seu corpo quase infantil, o de Diamante era tão maduro e bem feito... O príncipe segurou a beira da calça com as duas mãos e a abaixou, também vagarosamente, desfez os nós nos cadarços dos sapatos e os deixou cair sobre o piso. A menina não aguentou, ficou tão envergonhada que virou o rosto para o lado. Diamante riu e com as duas mãos a segurar-lhe a cabeça, a fez encará-lo outra vez.

— Olhe-me, minha futura nova rainha Serena. Não precisa ter vergonha, quero que me olhe... – pegou a mão trêmula e delicada e a fez percorrer seu peito, barriga e ir mais embaixo — Quero que me toque!

Jamais havia feito algo parecido ou visto. Quase perdeu o ar ao entrar em contato com o membro ereto, desejoso, e por ela! Não acreditava que um homem como ele poderia ficar nesse estado ao olhá-la, não havia nada demais, os seios eram tão pequeninos, as coxas pouco carnudas... Tão insossa, pensava.

Segurou-o completamente desajeitada, inexperiente, e mesmo mal o apertando conseguiu arrancar suspiros dele. Não aguentou por muito tempo, a vergonha não a permitiu continuar, recolheu a mão e cerrou os olhos.

— Me desculpe, eu nunca...

— Eu sei, e fico realmente feliz em ser o primeiro... — inclinou o corpo sobre o dela calmamente, segurou-lhe os ombros e a induziu a deitar — E serei o único!

Pegou os braços trêmulos e os tirou de sobre os dois pequeninos montes, ainda pouco cobertos pelas fitas espalhadas pelo corpo adolescente. Naquela serenidade agonizante e sedutora, livrou-se de cada fita como se abrisse um presente, aos poucos expunha as suaves curvas. Serena quase cobriu-se quando ficou totalmente despida, porém, Diamante segurou-lhe os punhos e colocou-os acima da cabeça.

— Tão menina e pura... Irresistível! — não deu oportunidade para ela falar, roubou-lhe a voz e o fôlego em mais um beijo, e conforme a língua bailava junto à dela, uma das mãos do príncipe subiu pela barriga de Sailor Moon, passou entre os delicados seios e agarrou-se a um deles.

Serena apertou-lhe os braços e comprimiu as pernas ao redor das dele, os dedos dos pés apertaram os lençóis. Não mais pensava, só sentia. Ah, o calor, podia senti-lo intensamente mesmo em um lugar tão mórbido, e mesmo aquela escuridão parecia melhor do que seu planeta e tudo o que conhecera na vida. Arrepios ainda mais fortes a tomaram quando o mamilo rosado foi apertado entre os dedos frios, e como se não bastasse, a outra mão masculina desceu de seu umbigo até o canto de uma coxa, sentiu pontas de dedos delinearem a virilha para logo roçarem por dentro dos grandes lábios, à beira de sua porta intocada.

Um gemido dela foi abafado pelo beijo molhado e voluptuoso. O corpo de Serena, em sintonia aos toques atrevidos, inclinou-se para frente e esbarrou-se no de Diamante, que em resposta colou-se ao dela. Enquanto dois dedos a estimulavam, o sexo rijo do príncipe a cutucou, pedindo passagem. Pequena parte tentou adentrá-la, mas foi impedido.

— Espera! — apartou o beijo bruscamente e com as mãos no peito dele o afastou — Não... estou pronta!

— Entendo... — ele sorriu calmo — Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-la.

O tom de voz era tão baixo e estável, inevitavelmente transmitia tranquilidade e confiança. Um homem que conseguia ser galante, possessivo e calmo... Perfeito! Quem era Tuxedo Mask perto dele? Quem era Darien? **Ninguém**... Agora o nome que ela chamava era:

— Príncipe Diamante! — arfou ao sentir o outro seio pequenino ser tomado pelos lábios úmidos e ávidos. Enrolou os dedos nos cabelos dele e só os soltou quando Diamante abandonou-lhe o seio para ir descendo, traçando um caminho com a língua pela pele sensibilizada, quente. Ergueu a cabeça e o observou ir abaixo, até aquele lugar onde ninguém jamais esteve. Todas as articulações estremeceram e tencionaram quando a língua dele passou suavemente pela região mais suscetível a prazeres eróticos. Serena mordeu o lábio inferior tentando se conter, no entanto, a voz soou naturalmente e transmitiu a grande apreciação. Rapidamente, toda aquela região já estava completamente molhada e as pernas da jovem de cabelos dourados bamboleavam. O príncipe aproveitou para adentrá-la com a língua, e depois com um dedo. De início a sensação foi um pouco incômoda, mas, quando ele passou a língua novamente naquele trecho mais sensível e o sugou Serena quase delirou. Gradativamente, as sensações tornaram-se tão intensas até que todo o controle se perdeu, o corpo frágil pareceu entrar em colapso, depois de fortes espasmos o líquido translúcido escorreu por entre as pernas de Sailor Moon enquanto ela apertava a seda dos lençóis da cama e praticamente gritava, extasiada. Ao terminar, Diamante passou uma mão pela boca melada e a enxugou.

— Está pronta. — disse, enquanto encaixava-se entre as pernas dela.

Serena ainda tremia, e mais do que nunca desejava que ele terminasse aquilo, que definitivamente a tornasse uma mulher. Sim, sentia-se madura, a sua inocência aos poucos se esvaía. Não desejava mais ser pura, tampouco menina.

— Torne-me sua. — pediu, abraçando-se a ele e colando os lábios no ombro pálido.

O príncipe sorriu. Suave e devagar, inclinou-se e direcionou o membro ao alvo, antes de penetrá-lo esfregou-o nele, preparando-o. Era muito disciplinado, o que mais desejava era invadi-la de uma vez e possuí-la como uma fera, um animal predador, mas havia de se conter para fazê-la gostar, e assim, ficar louca por ele. Serena abriu bem as pernas e as passou pelas dele, afagando-as como se pedisse para que ele fosse logo. Primeiro o Black Moon introduziu uma pequena parte, a jovenzinha prensou-lhe as costas e o abraçou forte, sentindo leve ardência. Esperou um pouco e foi um pouco mais a fundo. A sua Sailor Moon quase gritou. Era tão quente e apertada, mesmo molhada como estava era um pouco difícil o acesso. Tentou ir bem devagar, tirou e colocou novamente, fez isso algumas vezes até conseguir adentrá-la um pouco mais, Serena prendia a respiração e depois a soltava, emitia sons baixos, quase roucos, afrodisíacos. Até Diamante, tão discreto, não continha alguns grunhidos e profundos suspiros. Percebeu que em algum momento precisaria forçar um pouco, e infelizmente causaria alguma dor. Beijou-a novamente para distraí-la e quando notou que a menina estava completamente entregue, aproveitou e a invadiu de uma vez. A marinheira gritou dentro do beijo e quase cravou as unhas nas costas do príncipe. Ele parou de se mexer, mas não saiu de dentro dela, esperou que se acostumasse e enquanto aguardava, afagava-lhe o rosto e depois o pescoço, apartava os lábios e sussurrava ao ouvido dela:

— Você não se arrependerá disso, Sailor Moon... Verá.

— Eu sei... Não me arrependo, por favor, continue!—– falou com dificuldade, em um sutil movimento dele sentiu uma pontada, outra vez colou a boca à pele alva e branca.

Pedido acatado. Diamante ousou iniciar os movimentos vagarosamente, inicialmente Serena mordia-lhe o ombro e cerrava fortemente os olhos, só não doía mais por estar tão úmida e escorregadia por dentro, contudo, sem demora a dificuldade de locomoção no interior da Sailor se foi, o nemesiano pôde aumentar o ritmo das estocadas de pouco em pouco. Conforme se tornava mais rápido, Serena se acostumava com a invasão e finalmente a apreciava, aos poucos perdia a vergonha e libertava os gritos que até então abafava, mãos e pernas abraçavam o corpo resistente de Diamante. Não aguentando mais conter a vontade, o príncipe se entregou aos instintos, sem polidez alguma tornou o embalo calmo, voraz. Embora doesse, era tão gostosa a sensação, a colisão de corpos, as gotas de suor, os gemidos soando em um dueto, que Serena não desejava que ele parasse. Quanto mais Diamante a devorava, mais quente parecia ficar por dentro e sensível. Os espasmos e tremedeira retornaram. Não era só ela, o líder do clã da Lua Negra também estremecia e mordia o lábio inferior na tentativa de retardar o gozo para poder aproveitar mais... Por instantes ele conseguiu, até que o momento chegou e já ofegante, liberou o sêmen dentro dela como se fosse uma explosão.

Melado de suor, relaxou deitado sobre ela, encostou a bochecha à dela e fechou os olhos por segundos, descansando. Serena focou-se ao teto, escuro como todo o resto do cômodo. Ofegante, sorriu. Viu no reflexo do cristal espelhado as suas amigas, os gatinhos que as acompanhavam, e só. Afagou as costas de Diamante e a sua nuca, em pensamentos o agradecia por naquele ato a ter libertado...

— Você poderia ser o pai de Rini... — sussurrou.

— Adorarei ser. — ergueu-se para fitá-la, esbanjou um riso de satisfação.

— Por favor, leve-me com você... Não ataque mais esse planeta. — pediu amena enquanto acariciou a face do príncipe e contornou seu nariz com um dedo.

— Mas, os planos da família Black Moon de vingar-se da Terra não podem ser esquecidos! Sempre desejamos viver aqui, os terrestres jamais aceitaram a nossa presença! Ou nós, ou eles! — falou bem sério, segurou as mãos dela e as impediu de continuarem o toque terno — Sailor Moon, deveria saber que assim que viesse até mim teria de esquecer todo o resto que conheceu e protegeu!

— As Quatro Irmãs da Maldade convivem amistosamente com os terrestres, Diamante. Adaptaram-se à vida aqui e são muito felizes... Por que você e os outros não podem ser? Se deseja viver aqui, pode se tornar um homem normal, nos tornamos namorados, o apresento aos meus pais... — corou só em pensar. — Só que eu preferiria ir embora daqui...

—...Me apresentar aos seus pais? — indagou, quase riu. Até que não era má ideia ter uma vida comum, na infância tudo o que ele e o irmão mais novo desejaram foi ter um lar no planeta azul, um jardim florido, sonhou em poder apreciar cores diferentes do preto. Mas, e Grande Sábio? Estavam tão perto de completar o ciclo... — Sailor Moon, não devemos conversar sobre esse assunto agora, estamos cansados o suficiente, não acha?

— Está bem, mas promete que pensará com carinho nessa proposta? — perguntou, esperançosa de que ele pudesse mudar de ideia.

O príncipe assentiu silenciosamente, depois se acomodou ao lado de Serena. Deitados de frente um para o outro, tocaram-se gentilmente, mãos percorreram a pele, trocaram doces afagos como olhares. Apesar do perigo que a Terra corria, da omissão das companheiras e da traição de quem tanto amou, sentia-se em paz. Uma nova Serena nascera assim que príncipe Diamante a possuiu, a Serena de Diamante.

— O que a trouxe até mim? — perguntou enquanto ajeitava a franja arrepiada de sua menina. – Parecia desamparada quando nos encontramos...

— E eu estava. Algo em meu coração disse que você era o único que poderia me dar o que eu mais precisava...

— E do que precisava?

— De alguém que me fizesse sentir desejada.

— O que aconteceu com Endymion?

— Ele não existe mais, ao menos, não para mim. — aconchegou-se no peito de Diamante — No fim das contas, acho que o príncipe de meus sonhos era você, aquele que me mereceu...

Palavra nenhuma além das últimas era necessária. Encararam-se novamente, e serenos em olhares e almas, trocaram outro beijo, abraço, calor, e em suaves carícias e acalento, adormeceram juntos, colados um ao outro como se assim houvessem nascido. Não sonharam, nem precisavam, viveram um sonho enquanto acordados e o manteriam no momento que despertassem do descanso.

...Serena nunca soube o que se passou em casa, como suas amigas e família reagiram ao se dar conta de seu sumiço, tampouco teve notícia dos remorsos de Darien e Andrew por ter sido cúmplice. Esqueceu-se da vida antiga e, com sua meiguice conseguiu convencer Diamante à abandonar a Terra por Nemesis. Soube apenas que as Sailors em uma árdua luta venceram Grande Sábio e destruíram o enorme Cristal Negro, Black Lady desapareceu como se jamais tivesse existido.

Com o poder do cristal prateado, ao longo dos anos, conseguiu tornar o solo de Nemesis fértil, primeiro surgiu a relva baixa, em seguida flores, depois árvores e toda uma flora semelhante à do planeta que um dia fora o seu lar. Quando atingiu a maioridade, ela e Diamante casaram-se e foram nomeados rainha e rei de um novo reino de cristal, como teria sido Tóquio se Serena e Darien permanecessem juntos. Um ano após o matrimônio, a antiga Sailor Moon se descobriu prenhe, para a alegria de todos os nemesianos. Nove meses passados, nasceu a pequenina com um pequeno tufo de cabelos rosados e grandes olhos rubros, na testa uma lua prateada – mistura da negra e dourada.

— É Serena! — Rei Diamante deu o nome, fitando o bebê nos braços da esposa.

— A nossa pequena Rini... — a rainha abraçou a criança, suspirando de tamanho contentamento.

Amou aquela criança profundamente como amava a ele, o seu rei, a joia preciosa que quase perdera por estar cega... Cega por outro que **nunca** valeu à pena. Jamais se arrependeu do futuro e do homem que escolheu... Aquele que realmente a merecia.

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Notas finais da autora:**

Ok, viagem total... Mas eu gostei!

**Príncipe Diamante:** Eu também.

**Rubens:** A mesma porcaria de sempre...

**Autora Lulu:** Pois é, estava demorando essa visita repentina... Diamante, é claro que você gostou, é tudo que queria para a sua vida!

**Saphiro:** Eu queria viver na Terra.

**Autora Lulu:** Gente, eu TRANSFORMEI Nemesis em uma nova Terra, mas que ingratidão!

**Saphiro:** E eu nem apareci.

**Autora Lulu:** Ah, mas ficou implícito que você sobreviveu e foi feliz em Nemesis cheio de florezinhas! Vocês nunca estão satisfeitos, é impressionante! (e lá vem a louca conversar com os personagens). Pois é, gente, ficou meio louco... Eu sei! Só que gosto tanto dessa hipótese de final! Sempre desejei que Serena abrisse os olhos e percebesse o quão melhor Diamante era do que Darien... Enfim, podemos ver isso por aqui! Sei que daqui a um tempo acharei essa fanfic bobíssima, mas no momento eu a amo e me orgulho dela!

Bom, feliz aniversário para mim! Aproveitem, amigos, e mandem-me reviews para que eu saiba o que pensaram de meu trabalho! As fãs de Darien que me perdoem! Beijos!


End file.
